Worlds Collide
by ConorLawrence99
Summary: Characters from franchises such as Marvel, DC, and countless others are dragged into an interdimensional fight for existence, in a trilogy.


It starts with Shredder, (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) sitting around, hatching a plan, while a small lizard wanders around behind his lair. The lizard accidentally opens one of the trucks near the lair, full of ooze. The ooze piles on top of the lizard, and the lizard begins to glow, then starts to GROW, then you see Shredder again, and hear a loud breaking noise. Shredder runs out, and sees the skyscraper sized lizard walking off into the sea in the distance. (Godzilla) Shredder searches for the beast, and finds it hiding on an island of other monsters, such as King Ghidorah, Rodan, Mothra, Gamera, and the creature from Cloverfield. (Monster Island) He inadvertently frees them all, and they escape to another island, (Skull Island, home of King Kong) where he releases the ape as well. The monsters wander and wreak havoc all over Earth, and the government enlists the aid of the Autobots (Transformers) and the robots from Pacific Rim, who all get defeated. Then the Justice League, (DC) and afterwards the Avengers, (Marvel) attempt to fight them, but are also defeated. The U.N. decides to construct MechaGodzilla, who before it can fight, gets controlled by the Decepticons, (Transformers) who use it to cause chaos. The G.I. Joes see the evil MechaGodzilla, and believe it is their enemies' handiwork, and attack it. They are also defeated. The dragon Fin Fang Foom (Marvel) approaches Godzilla, and attacks him, which gets MechaGodzilla's attention, who joins in the free for all. Then the Monster Island kaijus enter, to defend Godzilla, then King Kong joins the fight, then the repaired Pacific Rim robots, followed by Ant-Man, (Marvel) in his large form. hearing of these large monsters, Ash (Evil Dead) believes they are Deadites, (Evil Dead) and tries to fight them, which makes actual Deadites come after him, which gets the attention of the Ghostbusters, believing them to be normal ghosts. Ash and the Ghostbusters gradually fight the demons all over the country, ending up in Detroit, (Home of RoboCop) getting the attention of RoboCop, who fights with them. The chaos, extraterrestrial, supernatural, and other, somehow opens up wormholes, through time and space. One of these time holes, leads to Mega City-One (Judge Dredd), and Judge Dredd falls through it, into Gotham City (DC/Batman), where he is followed by Judge Death. Judge Dredd, with the help of the Batfamily, chases Death out of gotham, and he ends up in New York, where he clashes with Spider-Man and the X-Men, who also send him running. He then meets Violator,(Image/Spawn) Blackheart, (Marvel, Ghost Rider) which gets the attention of Spawn and the Ghost Rider. While this battle goes on, the Ghostbusters are alerted to the demonic factor of it, who leave Detroit for Ash and RoboCop, and head to NYC to help Spawn and Ghost Rider. The chaos on Earth gets Galactus' (Marvel/Fantastic Four) attention, who decides to try to devour Earth. Captain Kirk (Star Trek) sees all this going on, and goes to attack Galactus to save Earth, along with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Nova Corps, Silver Surfer, (all Marvel)and the Green Lantern Corps. (DC) Meanwhile, the Millenium Falcon, (Star Wars) with Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca, and others aboard, is being chased by an Imperial ship, holding Darth Vader, the Emperor, and Boba Fett, and they both pass through one of the time portals, and join the battle against Galactus. During the fight, Star-Lord (Guardians of the Galaxy) gets accidentally knocked to earth. While this goes on, in another part of space, the Xenomorphs and Predators (Alien vs. Predator) are fighting, which summons five of the Doctors aboard the TARDIS, (Doctor Who) who attack and defeat the aliens. Back on Earth, one of the time holes has sent T-1000, John Connor, and Kyle Reese (Terminator) to the main timeline. Reese and Connor team up with Star-Lord and Wolverine (Marvel/X-Men) to defeat the T-1000, and succeed. The Hulk teams with Batman in a large robotic suit to fight King Kong. During the fight, Batman is incapacitated, and Hulk is nearly killed, until Iron Man and War Machine appear, finishing off the ape. Meanwhile, a legion of T-100s falls through a portal, only to be mowed down by Deadpool and the Punisher. (both Marvel) While everyone else fights, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, (Image/Mirage version) with help from the Power Rangers, defeat Shredder, who started the chaos. During this, on Middle Earth, Bilbo, Gandalf and the dwarves are being chased by Smaug, (all Lord of the Rings) until they all fall into a portal going to various places. Gandalf ends up in London, assisting Dr. Strange, (Marvel) Dr. Fate, (DC) and Harry Potter to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters. (Harry Potter) He Man and Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) are having a sword duel to the death, when they end up being knocked into a portal to Asgard. On Asgard, Thor teams up with He-Man, Bilbo, Odin, and Loki (Marvel, last two) to fight Skeletor, Smaug, and Surtur the Fire Demon. (Marvel, Thor) On Earth, under the sea, Namor, Aquaman, and Percy Jackson fight one of Godzilla's kinfolk. The G.I. Joes see Hulk fighting the monsters, and think he himself is a monster, and when he turns back into Bruce Banner, the Joes' leader Duke approaches him with a gun, and shoots Banner square in the mouth. Banner collapses, and Duke begins to walk away. Behind him, Duke suddenly hears 'Tiny man shoot Hulk...' and turns, only to see Hulk spit the bullet out. Hulk then begins to stomp after Duke, with Duke running away. Snake Eyes (G.I. Joes) appears, and leaps onto Hulk's back, digging his swords into him. Then a Joe tank approaches. While Hulk and Snake Eyes struggle, Duke crawls away, and finds one of Tony Stark's (Iron Man) suits, and incidentally puts it on, minus the face cover. When he looks back up, Snake Eyes is on the ground unconsious, and Hulk grabs the tank by its cannon, lifts it up, and smashes it on top of Duke. Hulk stands over the tank, staring down at it, when it starts to lift up, and he sees Duke under it holding it up. Duke then tosses it aside, jumps up, and knocks out one of Hulk's teeth with the iron gloves, Snake Eyes wakes up, and the fight rages on. In space once more, the villain Thanos meets with Ultron, (both Marvel) Metallo, Darkseid, and Brainiac (all DC) to discuss a way to convince Doomsday and Parallax (both DC) to side with them, along with Galactus and Super Skrull, (Both Marvel) and Urizen (Spawn) to attempt to wipe out the weakened heroes. On Earth, policemen Sam Burke (Spawn) and Max Walker (Timecop) pursue Dwight McCarthy (Sin City) and Hit-Girl (Kick- $$) for gunning down a group of soldiers that, unknown to the two cops, were shooting innocent people. Miles away, Hellboy (Hellboy) is in battle with Malebolgia (Spawn) and Zarathos. (Ghost Rider) To attempt to solve the chaos, the heroes, and even some villains, meet at the U.N. with world leaders, but during the meeting, tensions erupt, such as Batman nearly beating the Comedian (Watchmen) and the unarmed Punisher to death, until Rorschach (Watchmen) and Cyclops stop him. Other fights include the Hulk and a vengeful Loki, a duel between Jonah Hex and the Lone Ranger, who was confused about how he ended up in the modern day, as were the Green Hornet, Kato, and Tonto. Other characters involved in the meeting, only briefly are Dark Claw, (Amalgam) Conan the Barbarian, Pitt, (Full Bleed Studios)The Mask, ThunderCats, the Shadow, Starman, Ken and Ryu, (Street Fighter) The Toxic Avenger, Zorro, Flash Gordon, Evil Ernie, (Chaos! Comics) who gets in a confrontation with Judge Dredd and RoboCop, and Dream. (DC/Vertigo/ The Sandman) Towards the end of the story, during a final battle with the monsters and some of the villains where the heroes are nearly annihilated, the monsters SpaceGodzilla and Gigan appear and join the battle, and after slaying Godzilla's allies, the three monsters sink to the ocean floor, defeated, and the heroes finally prevail. (Hint: Thanos' group are still out there, plotting) During the celebrating, Batman goes out to sea to inform Aquaman and company of the victory, only to have his boat sucked beneath Pacific waters. As the boat nears the ocean floor, Batman sees a portal at the bottom, right before his ship is sucked into it. When he awakens from falling in the portal, he looks up and sees the wreckage of his boat, and turns around to see a man with a skull-helmet on standing over him, saying, "I am Shao Kahn, and you, mortal, are the newest warrior of Mortal Kombat!"


End file.
